A doutora está
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: Um dia na vida de Sakura Uchiha, a ninja médica mais respeitada de Konoha. Hints de SasuSaku, NaruHina e as crianças mais queridas de Konoha. One Shot. Sarada Uchiha - Boruto Uzumaki - Himawari Uzumaki - Shikadai Nara - Inojin Yamanaka - Chouchou Akimichi


_Desde que saiu a primeira grande informação da novel da Sakura, sobre ela ter aberto uma ala/clínica para tratar de problemas mentais das crianças, eu pensei nessa fic. Numa Sakura não só cuidando de crianças com problemas psiquiátricos, mas também clinicando no hospital e ajudando a cuidar das crianças mais amadas de Konoha S2_

_Essa fic é para todos os fãs da Sakura, para todos que sonham em um dia seguir o caminho dela e para todos que já seguem nesse caminho tão nobre que é o de cuidar e salvar vidas._

**_Obs:_**

_*****Como o fandom está, em sua maioria, chamando a Sakura de **Uchiha** agora, também segui nessa linha._

_*******"Sensei"** também é uma forma de tratamento utilizada para médicos no Japão, por isso a Sakura é chamada assim._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto e todas as famílias formadas pertencem ao tio Kishimoto n.n_

* * *

Numa tarde de clima ameno, a jovem médica sorriu para a prancheta em suas mãos.

– Que bom, se ele continuar evoluindo assim, logo poderá ir pra casa.

Sakura, agora Uchiha, assinou o prontuário e o repousou em sua mesa, juntamente com outras três pranchetas.

Havia poucos lugares no mundo que poderiam se considerar de sucesso estando vazios, mas esse era um deles: a Clínica Mental Infantil do hospital de Konoha, que no momento contava com apenas quatro pacientes, um deles já quase totalmente recuperado.

A clínica era o orgulho de Sakura, desde que teve autorização para criá-la pouco depois da Grande Guerra Ninja. E com a ajuda de sua amiga Ino, elas foram capazes de auxiliar muitas crianças a se recuperarem de traumas psicológicos, especialmente após tempos tão difíceis.

Portanto, ver a clínica se esvaziando dia após dia, paradoxalmente, era um ótimo sinal.

– Sakura-sensei? – uma enfermeira entreabriu a porta do consultório, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

– Sim?

– Visitas para a senhora, mas elas não quiseram entrar.

– Certo, estou indo. – ela respondeu, enquanto passava o olhar na sua agenda. Tinha apenas uma consulta às três da tarde, quem poderia ser?

– Tia Sakura! – Himawari exclamou feliz assim que viu a Uchiha abrir a porta, já esticando os braços para um abraço.

– Desculpe o incômodo Sakura-san, mas trouxe Himawari para a consulta com o pediatra e ela não quis ir embora antes de falar com você... – Hinata explicou, sorrindo.

– Mas não é incômodo nenhum, vocês são sempre bem-vindas! – disse Sakura, enquanto levantava Himawari no colo – Uuuufff, Hima-chan, você cresceu e está mais pesada também!

– Estou quase do tamanho do meu irmão!

– Não é para tanto, querida – Hinata riu, fazendo carinho nos cabelos arroxeados da filha – mas o pediatra disse que ela está crescendo muito rápido, provavelmente vai ser mais alta do que eu! – ela comentou.

– Eu vou ficar mais alta e mais forte que todos os meninos! – Himawari fez a melhor pose de lutadora que conseguiu.

– Isso mesmo, vamos mostrar pra eles que somos as melhores! – concordou Sakura, sorrindo com dificuldade.

– Venha Hima-chan, ou quem vai precisar de um médico é a Sakura-san. – observou Hinata, pegando Himawari dos braços de Sakura.

Elas conversaram por alguns minutos, até perceberem um burburinho à sua volta e que Himawari ria para algum ponto adiante no corredor.

Lá estava Naruto agachado com sua capa de hokage e tudo, inutilmente tentando se esconder atrás de um vaso de plantas. Tinha um celular nas mãos e uma expressão emocionada, enquanto pacientes, enfermeiras e atendentes cochichavam entre si.

– O que está fazendo, Naruto? – com as mãos na cintura, Sakura perguntou para o Uzumaki, que havia saído da posição vergonhosa e se aproximava delas.

– E-eu não resisti... a minha esposa que eu tanto amo, a minha princesinha e a minha melhor amiga juntas no mesmo lugar... era uma cena tão bonita... eu tinha que tirar uma foto... – ele respondeu quase choroso.

Sakura se aproximou e encostou o estetoscópio em vários pontos da testa do hokage.

– O que foi... Sakura-chan?

– Sim, é grave, gravíssimo. Caso de internação imediata... no hospício! – ela respondeu, completando com um amistoso tapa na cabeça do amigo.

– Sakura-chaaaaaaan... – ele choramingou, enquanto as três riam.

– E você não está no horário de trabalho, Naruto-kun? – Hinata perguntou, se aproximando do marido e colocando Himawari no chão.

– Sim, mas eu fugi um pouquinho... vim pra te acompanhar até a mansão Hyuuga! – ele respondeu com um de seus largos sorrisos.

– É verdade...! Preciso ir, Sakura-san, tenho uma reunião do clã. Vamos, Himawari? – e as duas se despediram da Uchiha com uma pequena reverência.

Sakura ainda ficou parada por um tempo, observando os três saírem pela porta principal do hospital: Himawari de mãos dadas com Naruto e Hinata, que de vez em quando levantavam a caçula no ar.

Não podia culpar o amigo por ter vontade de tirar fotos; era realmente uma família adorável demais.

– Ah Sakura, que bom que está aqui. – disse uma voz por detrás da médica.

– Ah, Ino! Mas o seu turno não começa só às quatro? – Sakura perguntou, se virando para a amiga.

– Vim mais cedo porque alguém pediu. – Ino então conduziu gentilmente uma figura de cabelos loiros em direção à Uchiha.

Inojin estava com a cabeça ligeiramente baixa, levantando apenas o olhar por cima de uma folha branca que trazia nas mãos. Ele parecia encabulado.

– Vamos querido, fale o que você ia dizer para a Sakura-sensei. – Ino encorajou o filho, que respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

– Err... é que... eu queria agradecer a Sakura-sensei por ter cuidado de mim na semana passada... – Inojin se referia a um acidente que sofreu na academia na semana anterior, e que, graças aos cuidados de Sakura, não foram necessários pontos cirúrgicos. O jovem Yamanaka ainda trazia uma atadura no braço direito.

– Oh, não foi nada Inojin! – a Uchiha sorriu – E como está o seu braço?

– Bem melhor! Eu até... fiz um desenho para a sensei... – ele então entregou-a a folha branca. Era um desenho bem colorido, que mostrava Sakura na frente do hospital, tendo ao lado uma cerejeira florida.

– Que lindo, Inojin! Muito obrigada, vou colocar em um lugar especial no meu mural, está bem?

– Sim...! – ele respondeu sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando.

Sakura levantou os olhos do desenho e percebeu Ino encarando-a.

– O que foi?

– Era só o que me faltava, meu próprio filho um fã incondicional da minha maior rival... – a loira comentou em voz baixa, com a sobrancelha franzida e um sorriso sarcástico.

– Maior rival E melhor amiga, não se esqueça disso... Ino porca. – Sakura retrucou, também em voz baixa e sorrindo.

Os dois se despediram de Sakura e ela entrou novamente em seu consultório. Ela então fixou o desenho de Inojin no mural pendurado em uma das paredes rosa claro do consultório, reservado exclusivamente para os desenhos de seus pacientes, muitos deles com mensagens de agradecimento. Para a Uchiha, não havia recompensa maior.

– Sakura-sensei? Sua paciente das três horas acabou de chegar. – a enfermeira anunciou, abrindo a porta e convidando duas pessoas a entrarem.

– Chouchou, Karui, como estão? Vieram buscar os exames? – Sakura indicou as duas cadeiras em frente à sua mesa para elas se sentarem.

– Estamos bem, obrigada. Mas não imaginava que era você que iria fazer a consulta.

– A pediatra da Chouchou entrou de férias e me pediu se eu poderia entregar os exames dela. E como não tem nenhuma observação a ser feita, aqui estão eles. – Sakura então entregou à Karui um envelope cor de creme – Parabéns Chouchou, seus exames estão ótimos.

– Viu mãe, eu te disse, minha saúde é perfeita!

– Sim querida, mas o histórico de sobrepeso na família do seu pai é grande... você tem que se cuidar. – Karui comentou, já se levantando da cadeira.

– Isso é porque nós Akimichi temos os ossos largos, por isso somos fofinhos assim! – Chouchou respondeu, triunfante.

Sakura não segurou uma risada e Karui suspirou, enquanto a Uchiha as acompanhava até a porta do consultório.

– Sabe, Sakura... – disse Karui, já do lado de fora.

– Hum?

– Quem diria que depois de toda aquela guerra e tudo aquilo que passamos estaríamos eu e você aqui, conversando amigavelmente... e você como uma grande ninja médica.

– Todos nós crescemos e mudamos para melhor depois daquilo, não é, Karui? – Sakura olhou para Chouchou com um sorriso.

– Sim, tem razão... – a ruiva então trouxe a filha para perto de si – Obrigada pela consulta, até mais. – ela se despediu sorrindo, enquanto Chouchou acenava.

Sakura estava voltando para dentro do consultório, mas uma pessoa no balcão de informações chamou sua atenção.

– Temari?

– Ah, olá Sakura. Estava procurando pela Ino, tenho um recado do Shikamaru... ela está no hospital?

– O turno dela começa às quatro... – a Uchiha então olhou o relógio na parede oposta que marcava três e meia – Ela esteve aqui mais cedo com o Inojin, mas não deve demorar a voltar.

– Certo, acho que irei esperá-la então...

Shikadai estava quieto ao lado da mãe e do mesmo modo silencioso procurou um lugar para se sentar.

– Como vai, Shikadai?

– Vou bem, tia Sakura.

– Shikadai, ela é uma médica, não a chame de "tia" assim.

– Não tem problema nenhum, Temari. O respeito não está nessas palavras.

Elas ficaram um tempo em silêncio, enquanto Temari conferia alguma coisa no celular.

– Eu já tive a oportunidade de falar com a Ino sobre isso, – a loira disse subitamente – mas não com você, Sakura.

– Falar sobre o quê?

– A Clínica Mental Infantil. É algo fantástico e de uma importância enorme... – Temari olhou para algum ponto ao longe – Ela evita que aconteçam casos como o do meu irmão, Gaara... portanto, do mesmo jeito que disse à Ino, digo a você: parabéns pelo trabalho.

– Obrigada, Temari. – e ambas sorriram.

Logo depois, da porta de entrada do hospital, Ino acenou para as duas. Sakura as deixou sozinhas, mas não iria conseguir entrar no seu consultório novamente.

– Me solta, me solta, eu não quero ir! – uma figura de cabelos loiros rebeldes se debatia, trazido nos ombros por um jovem de cabelos castanhos.

– Olha o escândalo, Boruto, isso aqui é um hospital!

– Então me solta que eu paro! – ele se debateu mais uma vez.

– Nem pensar!

– Konohamaru-sensei, você é um mala!

– Me respeita, moleque!

– Ei, ei, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Sakura se aproximou dos dois.

– Ah, olá Sakura-san. É o Boruto, ele se machucou na academia e não queria vir ao hospital de jeito nenhum. – Konohamaru ainda segurava o Uzumaki como um saco de batatas por cima do seu ombro esquerdo.

– Eu não preciso de hospital, isso é pra fracotes! – o loiro resmungou.

– Pode deixar ele comigo, Konohamaru. Venha Boruto, eu mesma vou dar uma olhada nos seus machucados.

Boruto suspirou e, ainda que contrariado, achou melhor obedecer; ele sabia que Sakura era tão perigosa quanto sua própria mãe.

– Obrigado Sakura-san, agora preciso correr porque tenho um compromisso e já estou atrasado!

– Dê lembranças à Hanabi-chan por mim! – Sakura falou para o Sarutobi, que, já de costas, quase tropeçou nas próprias pernas ao ouvi-la.

Já dentro do consultório, com Boruto sentado na maca, Sakura o examinava.

– Como você arrumou todos esses arranhões? Parece que foram causados por algo muito fino...

Boruto ficou em silêncio, parecendo envergonhado.

– Bom, se não quiser fal-

– Foi um gato... e-eu estava tentando pegar ele, e quando consegui, ele me arranhou todo. – ele respondeu, desviando o olhar da Uchiha e ficando corado.

– Ahhhh sim... tal pai, tal filho... – ela riu, enquanto separava os materiais para os curativos.

– Isso também aconteceu com o meu pai?!

– E mais de uma vez se quer saber. Pergunte a ele quando chegar em casa, mas não diga que fui eu que te contei.

Boruto abriu um grande sorriso, mesmo com Sakura limpando seus machucados com mertiolate.

– Pode entrar! – Sakura respondeu à duas batidas que ouviu na porta. – Ah, oi filha!

– Oi mamãe. – Sarada se aproximou da mãe e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – Hum, Boruto? O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou sem rodeios.

O Uzumaki arregalou os olhos e não respondeu de imediato, ao que Sakura percebeu.

"Ele não quer falar do gato e passar vergonha na frente de Sarada... hum... já sei."

– O Boruto estava treinando com armas ninjas na academia e se excedeu um pouco, não foi? – ela então respondeu, tomando a frente.

– Sim... armas ninjas, é! – ele confirmou, mas sem entender muito onde Sakura queria chegar.

– Então estou fazendo uns curativos nele... e pronto!, já está liberado. Só não esqueça de lavá-los bem na hora do banho, certo? Arranhões de ani... armas ninja precisam de cuidados. – explicou Sakura, piscando discretamente para o jovem.

– Sim... claro, Sakura-sensei! E obrigado! – ele respondeu também com uma piscadela, mostrando que havia entendido o plano de Sakura.

– Isso se ele se lembrar de tomar um banho, né? – comentou Sarada, ajeitando os óculos.

– Com banho ou sem eu ainda sou mais forte do que você! – Boruto respondeu, descendo da maca num pulo.

– Nem em sonho, Uzumaki, ainda mais se machucando com armas ninjas desse jeito.

– Nós vamos decidir isso na prova chuunin, me aguarde! – e com essas palavras, Boruto saiu correndo do consultório, quase atropelando Sasuke – Oi tio Sasuke e tchau!

– O que estava acontecendo aqui?

– Sasuke-kun, não pensei que tinha vindo também! – Sakura recepcionou o marido com um rápido selinho.

– Sarada pediu que eu a acompanhasse, então...

– Papai... – a jovem Uchiha o interrompeu, olhando por cima dos óculos.

– O que foi, querida? – Sakura perguntou, enquanto guardava a caixa de curativos num armário de portas envidraçadas.

– Nada, mamãe.

– Bom, você já falou com sua mãe, não queremos atrapalhá-la, não é? Vamos esperar por ela na sala de espera. – Sasuke parecia apreensivo.

– Eu só vou arrumar algumas coisas e já saio, Sasuke-kun. – ela então deu um beijo na bochecha do Uchiha.

– Hum?

– O... que foi?

– Você... – Sakura encostou o seu rosto no rosto do marido.

– Sakura, o q... – ela já estava com o dorso da mão na testa de Sasuke.

– Sasuke-kun, sente-se e abra a boca.

– Mas Sak-

– Abra a boca, Sasuke-kun! – ela ordenou com mais firmeza, já colocando o abaixador de língua dentro da boca do Uchiha.

– Agurraaaaa...

– Sasuke-kun... você está com amigdalite aguda. – Sakura sentenciou.

– Eu disse que você não ia conseguir esconder dela, papai.

– Então você já sabia, Sarada? – perguntou Sakura, tirando o termômetro da boca do marido e confirmando a febre de quase 39 graus.

– Sim, fui eu que arrastei o papai até aqui.

– Que vergonha, Sasuke-kun, um ninja da sua estirpe, mensageiro do hokage e ter que ser trazido à força ao médico por uma garotinha! – Sakura riu e se sentou na sua mesa, começando a escrever no bloco de receitas.

– O que está fazendo?

Ela carimbou e destacou a folha do bloco, entregando-a para Sasuke.

– O que é isso? "Tylenol de oito em oito horas... antibiótico... pastilha..."

– É uma receita, Sasuke-kun. Siga-a direitinho e você estará novo em folha em poucos dias. Especialmente a última recomendação.

Sasuke desceu os olhos pela folha até a última frase.

"Repouso absoluto por pelo menos dois dias."

O Uchiha suspirou alto, enquanto Sakura e Sarada riam contidas.

Essa era uma das poucas situações em que ele não tinha tanto orgulho assim da ninja médica que tinha em casa.

* * *

_Mais uma rodada de "Sasuke sendo sacaneado" pra vocês! Desculpa, é mais forte do que eu XD_  
_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Beijos e até a próxima!_  
_Hakeru-chan_


End file.
